


Champions of the Wild

by Yesmar1020



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Harems, How Do I Tag, I hope, Mipha & Daruk & Urbosa & Revali are Alive, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Purah is Insane, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, The Shrine of Resurrection has more than one tub, Why Did I Write This?, canonish, the champions are alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/pseuds/Yesmar1020
Summary: Breath of the Wild was hard enough for one of Hyrule's Champions losing all their memories. Now what happens when you save all the Champions of Hyrule from near-death and throw them in the Shrine of Resurrection? I guess we'll find out. These are the wacky misadventures of the Champions of Hyrule as they fight to save Zelda and all of Hyrule, and maybe Link happens to charm a few ladies along the way. Who knows?Be warned, this is a crack fic. Things will get weird very quickly.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 33
Kudos: 173





	1. Awaken, My Champions!

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you want to write a harem oneshot in Breath of the Wild, but it spins rapidly out of your control and becomes a full-fledged fic.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Please don't sue me.

The land of Hyrule had once been a prosperous nation, graced with a just and fair ruler. The people were safe and happy, living their daily lives, not knowing that their peace would soon be destroyed.

Calamity Ganon, a monster that had plagued Hyrule since ancient times was stirring, and the royalty and its allies were doing all that they could to hopefully ensure that the dark beast never came back.

Together with the Sheikah, a tribe of assassins that had long served the Hylian royal family, King Rhoam and his daughter Zelda excavated ancient Sheikah tech which they called the Divine Beasts. These beasts stood taller than any structure man had made in the current era, and with them, the six-legged mecha known as the Guardians stood between them and certain destruction at the hands of Ganon.

Princess Zelda gathered five brave warriors to her side from the four corners of Hyrule, naming them the champions of Hyrule. Mipha of the Zora, Daruk of the Gorons, Revali of the Rito, and Urbosa of the Gerudo. These four were named the pilots of the Divine Beasts, which would strike at Calamity Ganon when the time was right.

The fifth, a young knight named Link, was appointed as Zelda’s personal guard after it was discovered that he could wield the sword that seals the darkness. He would watch over the princess as she used her powers to seal Calamity Ganon away. Even if she had not unlocked the powers of the Goddess just yet, Link would protect her to his last breath.

All preparations were ready and put into place. All they had to do was wait for Ganon to make its move, and they would seal it away.

But Ganon was cunning, and struck where it was least expected. Using the corruptive power of the Malice that made up its very being, it seized control of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts and turned them against the people of Hyrule, slaughtering hundreds and destroying all in its path.

The champions were easily overpowered, completely surprised as their Divine Beasts turned against them. Link fought those who sought to end the princess’s life, but he too succumbed to his wounds. Zelda unlocked the power of the Goddess within her, and alone, she journeyed to Hyrule Castle and faced Ganon.

It was believed that Zelda’s Champions succumbed to their wounds that night, but mysteriously, no bodies were ever found. Historians speculate that they must have been consumed by Ganon, while others suggest they abandoned their posts. The latter was widely regarded as a theory introduced by those who wanted to undermine the trust in the royal family, but no one really knew what had happened to the champions that night.

Eventually, the champions and Princess Zelda herself faded into legend. But those legends still speak of a day where the champions will return, lead by the hero who wields the sword that seals the darkness and free the princess from her century-long battle with Ganon.

While it may be a story, there remains a tale that very rarely, if you view Hyrule Castle, you can see the golden light of Zelda’s magic as she struggles to hold Ganon back. Some say that even now, the princess calls for her champions, commanding them to awaken.

* * *

A faint light appeared in the void, growing stronger and brighter. Soon, a voice joined it, starting out as a faint, incoherent whisper, before growing into a familiar feminine voice.

_Awaken, my champions._

There was a mechanical hiss as four pods opened, their tops rising to allow their occupants to exit the pod. Blue liquid drained from the interior of the pods, and the first of the champions stirred.

He appeared to be a blonde Hylian with his hair tied into a ponytail, not looking any older than 18 years of age. A pair of blue earrings adorned his head, although they were hidden by his sideburns. Besides the dark blue boxers he thankfully wore, he was nude.

The Hylian sat up, collecting his thoughts. He blinked in confusion, not knowing where he was, or what he was doing here, or even what his name was.

_Link…_

The young knight whipped his head in the direction of the voice, his piercing blue eyes scanning the room for any signs of danger. His hand brushed against something smooth and wet next to him, and he looked down and let out a startled yelp.

A red and white humanoid was sound asleep next to him, turned in his direction with her arms wrapped around Link’s own in a protective embrace. Further investigation led the Hylian to believe that this humanoid was female if what he assumed to be breasts were any indication.

She appeared to be fish-like, with a red tail-like extension coming down her head, ending in a pair of fins. Gills were present around her chest, and fins on her arms and legs provided further evidence to his theory.

Link felt a sense of nostalgia as he looked at her.

She took a sharp breath, her eyes fluttering open and revealing yellow eyes that triggered something inside the recesses of the Hylian’s mind. A name connected to her face, and he relaxed. She-, no, Mipha, a Zora, was an ally.

Mipha’s eyes focused on him, and her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Link?”

He nodded, feeling at ease around her. Mipha cocked her head, looking very confused as to why she knew his name.

“It is… strange. I have no memory of you other than your name, and yet, I feel as if I have spent a lifetime with you.”

Link reminisced on her words, not understanding why he felt the way he did around her, but accepting it nonetheless.

“You are a stranger, and yet you are not. How strange. Perhaps it has something to do with my missing memories-”

“Will you two shut up?!”

Mipha eeped and hid behind Link’s shoulder, peeking out at the annoyed Rito in the pod next to them. He checked his feathers, finding them wet.

“Well, this is just perfect. I happen to wake up in an unfamiliar room with no memories besides my own name with my feathers wet and clothes missing! And if things couldn’t get any worse, there’s a pair of sappy lovebirds in the pod next to me! Seriously! Had I any teeth, I would’ve lost them because of how sickly sweet that interaction was!”

A low groaning was heard as a Goron sat up, rubbing his mammoth hands over his forehead.

“Jeez. I must’ve overslept or something.” The Goron looked over at the others, looked down to make sure he was wearing something, and waved.

“Heya! I’m Daruk. At least, I think that’s my name. It was the first thing I remembered when I woke up.” He chuckled, trying to show that he was harmless and friendly.

“What about you guys?”

The Rito stared at Daruk in utter contempt, scoffing. “Well, if you must know, I am Revali. I do not know much besides that, and yet, I can’t shake the feeling that I know you three.”

“Nostalgic, isn’t it?”

The quartet turned to the source of the fourth voice, seeing a tall, tanned amazon of woman rise from her slumber, clad only in a bra and underwear that matched the same material Link, Revali, and Daruk were wearing.

“I am Urbosa, and while I don’t quite understand it myself, I must insist that I know you four. Tell me, have any of you heard a voice asking you to awaken?”

The others nodded.

“It seems that we were brought here for a purpose, but why? Given the sense of nostalgia we all are experiencing, I think it is safe to say we all know each other.”

Link crawled out of his pod, helping Mipha out as she stood on wobbly legs. Urbosa nodded and followed suit, stepping out her own pod as Revali and Daruk did the same.

“Where are we?” Mipha asked, her eyes peering curiously around the room.

Revali shook himself, squeezing every last drop of moisture he could out of his feathers. He furrowed his brow, clearly not liking his surroundings.

“Forget where we are. How do we get out? There’s a door, but I notice a distinct lack of any way to open it.”

_Link…_

“Revali, I don’t know why you’re so upset. But taking your anger out on us will not help us escape any faster.”

_Link…_

The Hylian turned his head to the sound of the woman’s voice, his eyes settling on a podium with a design that seemed familiar, but he had never seen it before.

Link walked towards the podium, Mipha following close behind, still clinging to his arm. He stopped in front of it, examining the complex pattern on the circular surface. It pulsed at his presence, glowing a faint blue before a central circle rose from the podium. It rotated, spinning a rectangular device and presenting it. The device was marked with the emblem with a teardrop. The Hylian reached out to take it, only for Revali to interject.

“Hey hey hey wait! We don’t even know what that is!”

_That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you all after your long slumber._

Revali fumed. “Of all the timing…”

Link took the Slate, holding the device sideways and examing it. It lit up with the same symbol of the eye, chiming in his hands. The podium retracted, returning to its original position as the door next to it opened, revealing a dark hallway beyond.

The quintet paused before Urbosa took the first step into the unknown, finding nothing but a few chests and boxes in the dusty corridor.

“It’s safe. You can come out.”

The others followed her out, and opened the chests, finding threadbare clothing that would at least provide some protection against the elements. Unfortunately, there were only three shirts and pants, which Link, Revali, and Urbosa donned before they ventured further down the corridor.

Another door blocked their path, and another podium stood nearby, glowing orange, rather than blue. 

_Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way._

Link tapped the Sheikah Slate to it, and pulsed blue. The door opened, throwing up clouds of dust. Coughs followed soon after, and light peaked through the opening.

_Champions… You are the light - our light - that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now go..._

“Is that daylight?” Mipha asked, pointing her crimson finger at the sunlight peeking through the exit corridor.

“I believe so, Mipha. Let us leave this place.” Urbosa stepped forward, and Revali raced by her. “Move it! I’m getting out of this horrendous place!”

He dashed up the stairs, scrambling up the small cliff and dashing outside. Urbosa scoffed, climbing up the surface and reaching down to help Mipha up.

“I gotcha, Mipha.” Daruk gently lifted the Zora off the ground and lifted her over the small incline, allowing Urbosa to help her up. The Goron turned to Link, his smile wide.

“You need any help, little guy?”

Link shook his head, his smile grateful.

“Alright. I’ll see you outside!” Daruk grabbed the small ledge and pulled himself up, rolling into a ball before bowling outside. Link crawled up the ledge, catching his breath as he pulled himself over the ledge.

“Link! You should really see this!” Mipha’s voice called to him, beckoning outside the corridor. The Hylian hurried outside, joining the others on a natural outlook.

The view took his breath away.

He could see very far into the horizon from his vantage point. To his left, snowy peaks decorated the sky, looking frigid and inhospitable. The mountains continued, forming into a volcano that boiled and oozed molten rock, lava spilling down its side and smoke spewing from its top.

A castle, derelict and decrepit, stood on a field in the center of the land. The group turned their gaze to the right, seeing the ruins of a wall. It seemed they were on a plateau of some kind. They turned further, seeing another snowy peak, as well as a jungle and the ruins of a temple that weren’t that far from where they were standing.

A hooded old man with a fluffy white beard stood waiting for them at an overhang. A fire was burning there, and it looked quite inviting. They walked over to him, and Link noticed a baked apple near the fire. He bent down and grabbed it, feeling ravenous.

“I BEG YOUR PARDON! I do believe that is my baked apple! You can’t just go around taking whatever you please!”

Link flinched, and Revali snorted, failing to suppress his laughter. The Hylian offered the apple back, but the old man began to laugh.

“Forgive me - I could not resist pulling your leg. Please, help yourself. An apple and an open flame make for a succulent treat.”

Link pouted as the others joined in with the old man’s laughter, his face turning red with embarrassment.

“It has been many years since I have seen others on the Great Plateau. What brings you here?”

Urbosa stepped forward, not trusting anyone else to speak frankly.

“Honored Elder, my companions and I awoke in a strange place with no memories save for our names and nothing but the clothes on our backs. Pray tell, where are we?”

The old man chuckled. “This is the Great Plateau. It is located at the center of Hyrule, isolated from the rest of the country due to the sheer cliffs that are here. The only way down without hurting yourself if you are not a Goron is to fly or glide. Now, it just so happens that I have a paraglider with me here, but I will only give to you once you have completed the four shrine challenges this place has to offer. There is a tower that is buried under the rock not far from here. Activate it, and you shall be able to find the shrines. It should be marked on that Sheikah Slate of yours, Link.”

The Hylian’s face lit up in shock. Urbosa narrowed her eyes at the old man, staring deep into his soul.

“How do you know my companion’s name, Honored Elder?”

The old man sweatdropped, trying to backpedal out of the situation.

“Uh, lucky guess?”

Urbosa stepped forward, leering over the old man and causing him to gulp.

“Just who are you? I would tell the truth. I might be more patient than my friend Daruk.”

Daruk, for his credit, did a good job of looking intimidating and scary. It was just the amount of leverage the old man needed to crack.

“It would be easier to show you.”

His hood and modest grab burst into green flame, burning away the disguise he had crafted in an attempt to earn the trust of the champions. The robes he wore were now royal and brightly colored, nothing like the drab brown they had been. A crown sat upon his head, although now it meant nothing now.

Where there had been an old man, a ghost king with no kingdom stood.

“I am King Rhoam. Forgive me for tricking you. I thought it best to assume a temporary form while your memory was still so fragile.”

He turned away to face the castle, pointing at the golden light that burned within the malicious purple of the Calamity.

“The Great Calamity was merciless… it devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago. It was then that my life was taken away from me. And since that time, here I have remained, in spirit form.”

He paused, gathering his thoughts.

“This is sooner than I would’ve liked, but I will tell you what happened one hundred years ago.”

King Rhoam went on to explain how the Calamity was defeated ten thousand years ago by the Divine Beasts and the Guardians, ancient relics made to protect the people against Calamity Ganon. How the beast had been warned about in a prophecy, one that told them where to find the Divine Beasts and the Guardians. How out of his own folly, he had forced Zelda to face her spiritual side in a futile attempt to unleash the Goddess’s power.

How the Calamity had corrupted the Guardians and used them against the people, slaughtering hundreds, how they had almost killed the champions and forced Zelda to fight alone against Ganon.

“I am sorry for my failures as king. And I am sorry for placing this burden upon you. Please…”

He turned to face the champions, his face grim.

“Save my daughter- wait, what?!”

The champions were wearing completely different outfits. At least, the ones who did wear clothes were. Link wore a red shirt with some product placement on it, not that anyone present knew that. Urbosa had found a pair of pants that were a few sizes too small along with a pair of new boots. A warm jacket covered her torso, as she was not used to the cold climate of the mountains.

“How did you - what did you-”

Revali sighed, shrugging. 

“Have you heard of the term speedrunning, King Rhoam? We raised the tower, beat the shrines, blondie over here prayed to the Goddess to strengthen his body, and came back to you. Now pay up.”

King Rhoam sputtered, completely beside himself.

“B-But how?!”

Daruk sighed.

“It’s easier if you don’t think about it.”

The ghost king sighed out his nose, completely distraught, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

“Fine. A deal is a deal. One paraglider. Seek out Impa in Kakariko Village. She will give you more information in which to work this.”

He gave the paraglider to Link, who inspected and nodded. Urbosa turned to face the king, bowing her head respectfully.

“Thank you, King Rhoam. We will continue our quest to save Princess Zelda and Hyrule from Calamity Ganon, one battle at a time. Farewell.”

She led the champions toward the cliffs, taking the paraglider from Link and telling Mipha to hold on tight as she lept off, Revali holding Link by the shoulders as he glided to the ground.

Daruk curled into a ball and rolled off the cliff, letting out a battle cry of “YOLO!” as he careened toward the ground.

King Rhoam shook his head, not really sure what just happened. He faced Hyrule Castle, mournfully watching it from a distance.

“Zelda, my daughter, I do hope you selected the right champions.”


	2. Hey, what does this button do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we discover what this button does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! More Breath of the Wild! Yay!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Please don't sue me.

Mipha clung to Urbosa’s shoulders as they glided down from the cliffs of the Great Plateau, feeling her friend’s muscles as she supported both of them through the airborne journey. 

It was quite exhilarating, actually. The wind whipping through Urbosa’s hair as she glided gracefully to the ground danced around Mipha’s face. She giggled as it tickled her.

“Having fun back there, Mipha?”

The Zora giggled, letting a small cheer of excitement. Urbosa chuckled, focusing her gaze on the approaching ground. She readied herself, calling to Mipha over her shoulder.

“Hang on, we’re about to come in for a landing.”

The Gerudo braced herself as Mipha’s arms tightened around her shoulders. The ground raced toward then, and Urbosa made contact, bending her legs to absorb the landing. She grunted as the impact rippled through her legs, but luckily, it wasn’t too painful.

“You can let go now, Mipha.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” The Zora’s red arms detached themselves from the shoulders of her much taller ally, and she dropped to the ground, moving over to Urbosa’s front.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, you did not. I am uninjured.”

Mipha sighed in relief. “I am glad to hear that. It is not a pleasant image, seeing your allies hurt.”

“Agreed. Now, I think it wise to move away from the cliffs to avoid any accidental collisions.”

“Okay. Um, didn’t Daruk come over the side of the cliff before everyone else?”

Urbosa nodded, guiding Mipha away from the potential danger of a falling Goron. Although it made more sense that he would be there first.

“Heya girls! Over here!”

The female champions turned to see Daruk waving at them from not that far away. He appeared to be unharmed, as one would expect from a Goron and physical attacks. Mipha and Urbosa approached him, glad to see that their friend was up and about.

“Daruk!” Mipha darted over to him and hugged him, receiving a gentle hug from the Goron himself. “Are you alright? Nothing snapped on the way down, did it?”

“Nah. I’m fine, Mipha. I just rolled into a ball and fell, and I don’t have a single scratch on me.”

“Did the impact hurt?”

“Nope! Well, maybe a little, but I don’t think I broke anything.”

“Well, that soothes my worries. I hope Link and Revali are okay…”

Suddenly, there was a yell of pain from the base of the cliffs. The three champions snapped their heads in the direction of the yell, running towards it. They found Link blinking away tears of pain as he held his leg, which was beginning to swell. Revali was fretting over him, angrily cursing himself.

“If I had more control over the winds this wouldn’t have happened!”

“Revali, what happened?” Urbosa asked, grabbing the Rito’s shoulders and getting him to face her. Angry tears ran down his face, bitter and full of self-contempt.

“We were coming down the side of the cliffs. I had Link crouching on my back, and as we got closer to the ground, a strong wind blew me off course and Link fell off. And well, you know the rest.”

Revali looked away, still muttering curses under his breath. Urbosa grabbed the tip of his beak and made him face her again.

“Revali, look at me. It is not your fault. The wind is a natural phenomenon that is out of your control.”

“But I-”

“No buts. Now, I understand that you feel guilty, but it is not your fault, understand?”

The Rito looked down at the ground, mumbling something under his breath.

“Speak up. I can’t hear you.”

“I understand, Urbosa.”

The Gerudo smiled, patting her companion on the shoulder. “Good. Now, let’s see what help Link needs.”

The two champions rejoined their comrades, where Mipha was gingerly examining the Hylian’s swollen leg. He grimaced as her hands touched a practically sore spot letting out a soft hiss of pain. The Zora looked up at her companions, her face worried.

“From what I can tell, he’s broken his leg. It appears to be a clean break, so we don’t have to worry about Link bleeding out.”

Daruk’s worried expression was mirrored by Link’s other comrades. “Is there anything you can do, Mipha?”

“I am not sure. I have a feeling that if I place my hands on his leg, it will help. But I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Well, it’s worth a shot. Hang in there, little guy. We’ll get you all fixed up.”

Link whined, tears of pain rolling down his face. He was suffering, and there was only so much that Mipha could do. She just wanted to ease his pain. To take away his suffering. 

To heal him.

Far from the Great Plateau, amidst the corrupted ruins of Hyrule Castle, Zelda paused. Link was in pain. Her champions were confused and needed her help.

The princess waited for a moment, unsure if Ganon was aware. It seemed that the dark beast was preoccupied with something, but she wasn’t sure what. But that didn’t matter right now.

Using her low reserves of holy power granted to her by the Goddess, Zelda reached out to Mipha. Her friend needed her right now, just as she needed the Zora’s assistance.

“Mipha… hold out your hands over his injury.”

The Zora stiffened, hearing Zelda’s voice in her head. Unsure of any other option on the table she raised her hands over Link’s broken leg, awaiting further instruction.

_ Your desire to heal Link is there. Now, I want you to reach into that desire and pull it outwards to your hands. _

Mipha obeyed, focusing on her desire to help Link and ease his suffering. Blue light pooled into her palms, growing stronger as she focused.

_ Good. Now, imagine Link’s leg healing. Imagine what it looked like before his fall. _

Mipha picture the limb healing, holding her hands over the broken limb. The blue light moved onto the limb, soothing pain and putting the bone back together. Internal bleeding was stopped, and in a few seconds, the limb looked like nothing had happened to it.

_ Your Grace has returned, Mipha. Although I understand that you are not at your full abilities yet, your power is strong. _

Link blinked, feeling his leg and stretching it experimentally. He felt no pain. It was like he hadn’t broken his leg in the first place. He looked up at Mipha, who blushed at his grateful smile.

“I-It was nothing, Link. You know I would do the same for others.”

And he did know that. But it didn’t stop him from standing and thanking Mipha in the only way he knew how. He bowed, forming a ninety-degree angle with his body. The Zora’s face turned as red as her skin, and she covered her face in her hands.

“L-Link, please!”

The others could not help but chuckle in amusement, only increasing Mipha’s embarrassment. Urbosa eventually stopped, calling the others to order. 

“Link, that slate of yours has a map in it, does it not?”

The blonde nodded, pulling out the Sheikah Slate. He presented it to the others, who crowded around him and noticed something off. 

“The map isn’t filled in. How are we supposed to navigate to Kakariko Village if we don’t have a map?”

“Calm down, Revali! I’m sure there’s a place where we can go fill in the map. Didn’t it fill in the Great Plateau after we climbed that tower?”

“Hmph. I suppose you are right, Daruk. Now, have you seen any of these other towers nearby?”

“Yeah. There’s one right over there.”

The Goron pointed to a large glowing orange structure, which the champions recognized as one Sheikah towers used to record geographical data from the surrounding area.

“I see. Why did we not notice that beforehand?”

“Probably cause we were focusing on Link’s no-so-broken-anymore leg.”

“Fair enough. Link, let me see the slate. I shall fly to the top of the tower and fill in the map.”

Revali held out his hand. Link handed him the slate, and Revali hooked it to his belt, taking flight. He made it to the top of the tower before the others could blink, and after a few minutes, he flew back down with the Slate.

“There you are. The map of the surrounding area has been updated. Not that it was hard.”

He handed the slate back to Link, who showed it to the group. The map had updated to include the nearby mountains, which were apparently called the Dueling Peaks. Kakariko was beyond the mountains, nestled in a valley between the hills.

“It appears we have our destination. Champions, are you ready to proceed?”

They nodded. Urbosa looked at the map again and swore under her breath. “I fear that we will not make it before nightfall on foot. Perhaps we shall find a place to stay for the night on our journey there. Unless there is a rune that can help on the slate.”

Link looked down at the slate and swiped to the runes, reminiscing over what each of them could do. The Remote Bomb rune summoned powerful explosives that could be detonated remotely. The Cryonsis rune created a platform of ice on water on which to stand on. Magnesis allowed the slate to lift heavy metal objects with ease, and finally, the Stasis rune temporarily froze its target in time.

These runes were very helpful in the Champion’s time on the Great Plateau. Even if it had only lasted a few seconds. Mipha still wondered if they should have given King Rhoam a chance to explain his story before speeding off, but she wasn’t sure. He was droning on and on and on.

But there were two runes that the Champions had yet to use. One was labeled as the camera of the device, whatever that meant, while the other was called “amiibo.” The Camera rune seemed unavailable at the moment, so Link ignored it and instead activated the amiibo rune.

A circle of light appeared before the Champions, looking like a receptacle of some kind. They waited for a few seconds before a confirmation chime was heard. The circle of light widened, and suddenly a horse with a brown coat and a white name and tail appeared, rearing back on its back legs before crashing back down and snorting.

“A horse. This rune summoned a horse?” Revali snorted. “That’s just perfect. What’s next? The horse is magically going to befriend blondie?”

Link walked up to the horse, unable to shake the feeling that he knew it. He reached out to it, and the horse nuzzled his hand. He pet the horse, and it nickered at him affectionately.

Revali’s face fell flat. “You’re kidding me.”

“It appears that this horse knows Link. I believe that we have found our mode of transportation.”

The Hylian turned the horse towards the mountains, offering his hand to Mipha. She very hesitantly took his hand, allowing Link to boost her up onto the back of the horse. He climbed on a second later, sitting behind Mipha and threading his fingers through the horse’s mane. Link looked over at Urbosa, who laughed.

“Do not worry about me, Link. I still have the paraglider as a means of transportation. However, your concern is noted and appreciated.”

He nodded, but the expression of concern only increased.

“Don’t worry about us, little guy! We’ll be fine. Besides, I can roll and Revali can fly. Urbosa can walk faster than either than us, and she’s got that paraglider to help.”

Link paused, then pulled out the slate, scanning through it’s inventory before pulling out a ruby they had found in a chest and passing it off to his other three companions.

“This should sell for a high price. Link, do you have any other precious gems?”

The Hylian nodded.

“Good. Now go. There should be a stable not too far ahead. We’ll be right behind you.” Urbosa smiled at Link and Mipha, letting their anxiety lessen. The Hylian spurred his horse into a gallop, and they soon disappeared out of sight, leaving Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa all alone.

The Rito cocked an eyebrow at his Gerudo companion. “Urbosa, are you sure that you can keep up with that paraglider?”

“Yes, Revali. If I achieve enough height, I believe that there will be no problem gliding far distances. Shall we depart?”

“Yeah! Let’s rock and roll!” Daruk curled into a ball and rolled away, leaving Urbosa and Revali coughing on the dust cloud he threw up.

They watched as Daruk sped away, and made their way towards the Dueling Peaks.

Link and Mipha rode the horse towards the mountains, through a small wooded area that opened up near a monster camp.

A few pig-like red and blue Bokoblins spotted them, grabbing their weapons and chasing futilely after the rapidly retreating duo. The Zora woman looked over her shoulder to see the monsters still waving their weapons in an attempt to intimidate the duo. She leaned back onto Link, glad that she was with him.

His body felt warm against her, as did the horse under her. Link’s arms were on either side of her, making sure that she would not fall off. She felt safe in them and relaxed as the ride continued.

They passed under the Dueling Peaks, riding parallel to the river that separated the mountains. A shrine glowed with orange light as they passed, reminding Link to check it out later. The road split further ahead, Link leading the horse to the left, where a structure that appeared to be a stable greeted them.

It was not a large building. It had pastures where a few sheep and horses grazed as a few people chatted here and there. A few boxes of supplies stood off to one side, and a dog chased its own tail as the local children giggled in glee.

But that was not what surprised the two Champions as they approached. No, it appeared that somehow, Urbosa, Revali, and Daruk had arrived at the stable before them. Urbosa finished her conversation with a stable hand as the duo grew near, approaching them with a coy smile on her face.

Revali laughed. “Took you long enough. I was starting to wonder when you would show up.”

Mipha furrowed her brow in confusion. “How did you three get here before we did?”

“You see- wait, Daruk, how did we get here first?” Urbosa asked, confused as well.

“Well, you got me.” The Goron pulled down a slide, revealing a map of the area and a few calculations of the Champions’ maximum speed. “By all accounts it doesn’t make sense.”

He shrugged, and the rest of his comrades decided to ignore that for now. Urbosa called them back to order. 

“I’ve spoken to the stablemaster, and he says that he can’t allow us to rent any of these horses, as they’re not his to rent out. However, he did say that there is an abundance of wild horses in the field beyond this stable, and that we can register them for twenty rupees.”

She paused and pulled out the ruby they had found on the Great Plateau. 

“This will pay for the registration of the horse we have now and any other horses we happen to catch. I will go barter a price for the gem. Stay here.”

Urbosa ducked into the stable, coming out a few minutes later with a small cloth bag secured to her hip.

“I received 210 rupees for the gem. Link, take twenty and register your horse. Will anyone else accompany me in the search for a new horse?”

Daruk shook his head. “I don’t think I could help you catch one, much less ride it. I’d probably break the poor creature’s back under my weight.”

Revali scoffed. “I don’t know why you would even consider riding one of these creatures. Flying is freeing, and the horses do not seem to agree with me.”

Mipha almost raised her hand to offer, but Urbosa shook her head. “It is alright, Mipha. While I do not doubt your abilities in combat, I would much rather our healer stay behind to help mend any wounds.”

The Zora nodded, slipping off of the horse and stretching her legs. 

“Thank you, Link.”

The Hylian smiled softly, the sight setting off something in Mipha. Her heart swelled, and she sighed softly as Link rode to the stablemaster’s counter.

The stablemaster appeared to be Hylain as well, with dark skin and calloused hands from working for most of his life. He greeted Link with a smile, placing his hands on the outside counter.

“Welcome to our stable. It looks like you’ve caught yourself a new steed! Would you like to register it?”

Link nodded.

“Gotcha. Now, we charge twenty rupees for a saddle and bridle for your horse.”

Link pulled out the red rupee Urbosa had given him as a means of registration, passing it over to the stablemaster.

Thanks. Now, let’s name your hors- hey, wait a minute!” His expression completely changed when he saw the horse in question. “Isn’t this Epona, the horse of legend?!”

Epona nickered at the mention of her name, which served as enough confirmation for the stablemaster. He balked at the thought of renaming the legendary steed and shook his head.

“What are you thinking?! You can’t rename a horse of legend! Pretty sure there’s a law against that.” He scoffed, clearly not impressed. “Your registration is complete. Would you like to take your new horse with you?”

Link nodded, and the stablemaster brought out a special bridle and saddle for Epona, making sure they were attached correctly before nodding to the blonde Hylian. He led Epona over to the others, who admired her new getup.

“You say that the stablemaster says this very saddle and bridle designs have been passed down for generations in case Epona shows up? That’s very interesting.” Mipha said, petting Epona’s neck. 

“I must say, it looks beautiful on her. Now, Link, would you join me in catching a steed for myself? I spoke to the others at the stable, and they spoke of a giant horse that migrated here after a monster from where it originally lived and grew too strong for the horse to remain there safely.”

Link nodded.

“Excellent. It shouldn’t be hard to miss, according to the locals. A giant horse with a black coat and orange mane and tail. It should be easy enough to find. Mipha, Daruk, Revali, see if you can procure some food for the night. I suspect that this endeavor will take longer than we expect.”

The Champions nodded. Urbosa and Link headed out to the field beyond the stable, and the other three champions began their hunt.

* * *

It wasn’t that long before Link and Urbosa spotted the giant horse grazing in the field. It was quiet, massive, much taller than Link. The two Champions scouted the horse from a distance, planning how they were going to catch it.

“If we just charge in willy-nilly, one of us is most certainly going to get killed. But we need to get close without spooking the horse. Any suggestions?”

Link paused, taking in his surroundings. There was an open field as far as the eye could see, nothing but tall grass between them and the horse. He sat in thought for a few minutes before an idea came to him. The Hylian turned to the Gerudo and explained his plan, earning a smile from the tall woman.

“I like that plan. It might just work…”

* * *

The giant horse continued its grazing, not caring about anything else in the world. It was big enough so that predators wouldn’t dare attack it, and there was plenty of grass to eat in this field. Life was good.

The horse noticed a figure with red hair walking towards it slowly but steadily. As long as the figure kept its distance, the two would be fine.

The figure grew closer, and the horse raised its head, keeping one wary on the figure as it approached. So engrossed was it in the redhead’s approach that it failed to notice the smaller, blonde figure crouched in the grass behind it.

Link crept closer, approaching the giant horse from behind. He quietly stepped closer and closer, finally reaching out and grabbing the horse’s hindquarters, boosting himself onto the broad back of the beast.

It reared back on its hooves, nearly throwing Link off as it crashed back to the ground, the impact rumbling through the Hylian’s body. He clung to the behemoth as it began to buck, doing everything in its power to toss the Hylian on it’s back off.

Urbosa watched anxiously, ready to step in at a moment’s notice.

Link’s grip on the giant’s mane began to slip, and with one last buck, the horse threw him off, catapulting him backward. Urbosa’s eyes shot open wide as she saw her companion hit the ground, and she yelled his name.

“LINK!”

The giant horse snorted and charged in her direction, ready to trample the proud Gerudo to death. But Urbosa stood her ground, letting the beast get closer and closer. The giant horse whinnied as it charged the Gerudo.

Urbosa let her attention slip for a moment, her eyes moving over to Link rubbing the back of his head in pain. She visibly relaxed, then refocused as the giant horse bared down on her. 

At the last possible second, she step sided and launched herself onto the horse’s back, holding on for dear life as it bucked against her iron grip. Urbosa held fast, not letting the horse slip away from her. The beast charged forward, trying to dislodge the foreign entity on its back, but her grip did not lessen.

After a few minutes, the horse grew tired from all of its efforts and stopped fighting, begrudgingly letting Urbosa guide it to Link. The Hylian groaned, looking shocked as the giant horse nickered in annoyance at him. The Gerudo stepped off the horse, picking up Link and helping mount the behemoth before riding back to the stable.

The other Champions looked in awe at the massive mount as Urbosa registered it, gaining a special saddle and bridle of Gerudo design.

“Do you have a name for your horse?”

Urbosa paused, thinking of a name for her steed before settling on a name that popped into her head.

“Clyde.”

“Ok. From now on, this horse will be known as Clyde. Is that right?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. It is getting late. Can I interest you and your companions in some lodging?”

“That would be delightful.”

Urbosa paid for their beds and smiled as Mipha fed Link, who was quite dazed after the giant horse bucked him off. Daruk laughed heartily as the Hylian recounted the tale, and Revali muttered about how horses were evil.

They were a strange group of people, but they were her companions. And by the Goddess, there was no way she was letting them down.

Not like she thought she did one hundred years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. Kakariko next, I hope.


	3. The Not-So-Hidden Ninja Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In I learn the hard way that coping exposition straight from the game is boring for everyone. I apologize in advance, next chapter hopefully won't be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally back at this again. Gotta say, it's refreshing not writing something that's MHA related. 
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Please don't sue me.

The early morning sun shined brightly upon on the Champions of Hyrule, each shaking the last visages of sleep from their body. Not that anyone could blame them, really. They had stayed up late solving a shrine puzzle. Urbosa led the makeshift caravan atop Clyde, the gigantic steed snorting rebelliously at every turn. Revali sat behind her, still trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. Daruk was too big to ride on any horse for fear of crushing it, and rolled behind them lazily, still keeping up with the two horses effortlessly. 

Mipha was completely asleep, her slumbering form laying back against Link. He was blushing deeply, feeling a sense of protectiveness while she slept, and perhaps something more. He knew that there was something between him and her, but every time he tried to think about it, the memory danced out of reach faster than a restless lizard on swiftness elixir.

He supposed he would find out in time. First, he needed to ensure that he and the rest of the champions made it to Kakariko Village in one piece. They had left the Dueling Peaks Stable behind them a while back, but they were not stocked up on weapons. Link was still using the Boko Club and Shield he had picked up on the Great Plateau, and the other Champions weren’t much better off. The old solider’s sword that Urboas had picked up was nearing its end, much like the Bokoblins that had tasted its steel. 

He wasn’t so much worried about Daruk. Turns out that getting gut-punched by an angry Goron really hurt. Link chuckled, reminiscing on the Blue Bokoblin that had been sent flying off the top of Mount Hylia, its screeching replaced with a brief moment of what he supposed was awe of the view. Then it had landed in the frigid waters of the River of the Dead, drowning within seconds, the poor bastard.

The clopping of horseshoes on dirt road pulled Link back from the memories of bygone speedrunning. It appeared that the horses had finished crossing Kakariko Bridge and were proceeding to follow the road, which was greatly appreciated. 

Not many people were up this early in the morning, which was understandable. Some people liked to sleep in, and Link would not begrudge them for their sleeping habits. He looked to the end of the bridge and noticed a traveler watching them pass, not paying him any mind. The horses passed without issue, heading up the road.

And yet Link could still feel the gaze of the traveler burrowing into his back even after they had long ventured past him. He looked over to Urbosa, who silently agreed with him. Whoever that traveler was, he was very interested in the Champions, and that greatly worried both of them.

Luckily, he didn’t seem willing to engage with them just yet. That allowed both of the sword-wielding Champions to breathe a little. It was very important that the group kept up their morale. Maybe this mysterious Impa would be able to help them.

The journey uphill was uneventful. Just some riding on the horses, as Mipha stirred, yawning and opening her mouth to reveal the sharp teeth her species was known for. She blinked a few times, trying to figure out where she was when she turned around and saw Link. 

She smiled at him, her brain not registering her position at the moment. Fortunately, Link fought down the blush that threatened to ruin the moment, and they stared into each other’s eyes, getting lost in them until the embarrassment kicked in.

Mipha turned bright red and turned around, hiding her face in her hands. She let out a quiet shriek of embarrassment, to which Link responded by blushing harder than he had been for the last ten minutes. Urbosa chuckled at the two, Revali scoffing leaning back, trying to get more sleep while Daruk’s smile was hidden in his ball form.

Link decided to look everywhere but Mipha, and he stopped suddenly and looked up the road, spotting a very unusual figure. It looked as tall as Urbosa, but tree-like, with an oversized leaf acting as a beard. He turned to Urbosa, gesturing towards the figure. 

“What in the name…” she said, her brow furrowing in confusion. “What is that?”

Link led Epona up to the figure and dismounted, walking up to the tree figure as it stared at the ground sadly, muttering the odd word in it’s own language. “Shalaka…”

He waved to the figure, and it reacted with surprise. Link was sure that if it had visible eyes, they would be popping out of their sockets right now. Its big bushy wooden eyebrows shot up, and it exclaimed suddenly.

“Shalaka?! You! You can see me?!”

Link nodded.

“Shala-zah! Shala-kah!” the figure sang, raising its handless arms and waving them in a show of happiness. “It’s been one hundred years since anyone has been able to see me! I’m Hetsu, and I need your help!”

“What seems to be the problem, Hetsu?” Urbosa asked from atop Clyde, causing him to react in surprise once more. “You can see me too?!”

“Goddesses above, what does a Rito have to do around here to get some sleep?” Revali snapped, sitting up from his comfortable spot. “What’s with the tree-guy?”

“Revali, let the guy talk,” Daruk reprimanded, stretching his arms and popping the stiff joints. “Ah, that’s better. So, what’s the story, Hetsu?”

“Is there any way that we might be of assistance?” Mipha asked, her yellow eyes full of compassion. Link smiled softly, her caring manner so familiar and soothing to him. Hetsu got over his shock and shook his entire body, a few leaves falling from what could be considered his hair.

“Those monsters over there stole my beloved maracas!” He fumed, pointing a stubby arm over at a rock formation at the top of the hill. “I think they’re still there on the other side of those rocks. I can’t use my powers without them. Shoko…”

Hetsu looked down sadly for half a second before straightening up again. “So please! PLEASE get my maracas back from them!”

The Champions nodded, promising to return posthaste. They pulled the horses to the side of the road, heading up the hill with the drums of war following close behind them. 

* * *

Three Blue Bokoblins sniffled around their hideout, growling and snarling at each other. It had been two days since they had stolen the shiny red things from the treeman, and he showed no signs of coming after them to retrieve the shiny red things. The Bokoblins were happy to bicker amongst themselves, just as they had always done. 

Something blue and shiny rolled out onto the field before them, glowingly brightly. The Bokoblins approached it carefully, not knowing what it was. One of them poked it with the sharpened stick it called a spear, and when the blue shiny thing failed to respond, it broke out in horrible snorting laughter, holding the blue shiny thing over its head. The other Bokoblins approached their companion, trying to get the shiny treasure, but the one holding it snatched it away, snarling at its companions.

It failed to notice the blonde Hylian creeping through the stone arch of their hideout, his finger pressing down on the symbol to detonate the remote bomb in the Bokoblin’s hands. The blue sphere exploded into a burst of blue light, sending the three pig-like monsters sprawling across their hideout. The one who had been holding the bomb sailed right into the waiting fist of Daruk, who smashed it against a wall and watched as the beast slumped and blackened, bursting into purple fog and leaving behind its horn, teeth, and guts. 

The second tasted Urbosa’s steel as she slashed it apart, ending its life within seconds. The third sailed off the cliff watching the hideout, holding its arms out in a futile attempt to fly as it rapidly approached the ground. It landed with a sickening crunch, bursting into purple fog. 

The eyes of the skull-like chest in the center of the hideout turned from purple to yellow, signifying that it was unlocked. Mipha quickly scaled the ladder leading up to the chest and opened it, revealing Hetsu’s red maracas. She held them up over her head in triumph, and together, the Champions returned to Hetsu.

He was absolutely overjoyed to have his maracas returned to him, but he deflated after realizing that the Korok seeds needed to make the sound he so desired had spilled out. Knowing the mischievous little wood spirits known as Koroks, they were hiding all over Hyrule with the seeds. He asked the Champions to help him look for them, and Mipha cocked her head and asked if these golden seeds she had found was what Hetsu was looking for. 

Hetsu nodded enthusiastically and performed a small dance with his maracas, using his Korok magic to make the Champions into walking armories. Then he told them had he must be off to Korok Forest, and wished them the best of luck on their travels before disappearing in a puff of green smoke.

“Well, that just happened. Let’s get back on the road. We’ve already wasted enough time as it is.” Revali said, settling back down on Clyde. The Champions did not like his attitude, but they agreed and moved on to the horses, riding towards Kakariko Village as the midmorning sun shone down on them.

* * *

Paya wouldn’t exactly consider her life boring. Just… uneventful. Every morning she woke at the Cucco’s crow, dressed, headed downstairs to make breakfast for herself and her grandmother. After breakfast, she’d clean the family heirloom until it sparkled, then moved onto training in the Shiekah Arts with her grandmother and Dorian.

She supposed that her life was simple, but she didn’t know what she’d be doing otherwise. As much as she wanted to go on a grand adventure, like the ones in the tales her grandmother told her of Princess Zelda and her Champions, including the legendary hero who was always by her side.

Grandmother had always told her that the lone swordsman who had protected Princess Zelda until his last breath and the Champions who had stood with him were still alive, slumbering until their princess called for them to awaken. Lately, Paya had noticed that Grandmother seemed to be smiling more, as if she knew an old friend was coming to visit. She didn’t know how the old woman knew such things, but she chose not to question it. 

So here she was, cleaning the outer deck of her home, just like any other day in Kakariko Village. It was peaceful here, with hardly any new events happening. Everyone knew one another, and outsiders were generally frowned upon. 

Paya heard the sound of horses approaching and ignored it figuring it to be the regular merchant who visited to trade at the general store. Then she heard Dorian and Cado, her grandmother’s guards, stop a group of people from visiting her grandmother, which was understandable. The leader of Kakariko Village had lived many a year, and Goddess be damned if an assassin managed to take her life. 

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, multiple pairs, in fact. She look up to see who was coming, and immediately she blushed and shrieked, covering her face with her hands.

“A man?!” she squeaked, her shyness getting the better of her. She peeked between her fingers and looked at the man, and her face grew hot with embarrassment. What was she doing?! She couldn’t interact with a man like this! She nearly shrieked again when her eyes looked onto a device on the man’s hip, and she gasped.

“Is that-?! It’s… a Shiekah Slate!” she gasped, her mind racing as memories of her grandmother’s stories flashed before her, leading to one conclusion. “Could you be the hero my grandmother told me about? What was his name? Li… Lin… Ummm…”

The man raised an eyebrow, which was echoed by his four companions. Paya blushed and immediately jumped into an explanation. “Oh, it’s not that I forgot… I’m just bad with speaking. As for me, my name is Pa… Paa… Paaay…”

“Oh! My name is Paya!” she said, letting out a sigh of relief. “Phew! I got it out…”

She cleared her throat and faced the group of strangers, blushing slightly. “I know I should be able to say that easily, seeing how it’s my name and all. I’m so… sorry. Anyway, my grandmother’s been waiting for your return ever since I was little. Plea… please hurry inside.”

Link nodded and stepped past her, throwing open the doors and stepping inside, allowing his companions to follow in after him, with Daruk waiting outside, as he was too big to fit through the door. Inside, they met an old woman with a very wide-brimmed hat, marked with the Sheikah Emblem. She sensed their presence and chuckled.

“So you’re finally awake…” she mused, looking up and smiling kindly at the champions as if she were greeting old friends. “It has been quite a long time, Link, Mipha, Durak, Revali, Urbosa. I am much older now, but you do remember me, don’t you?”

The Champions gazed at her with confused looks, not sure how to respond to her. She cocked her head, also curious as to why they would be like this.

“What is the matter? You all are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes… they lack the light of familiarity. It is I, Champions. Impa. Surely you must at least remember the name Impa?” 

The lack of response from the Champions made Impa call out in surprise. “I see. So you have lost your memories. Well, it matters not. It might be a blessing in disguise for the time being. Dearest Champions, please come a bit closer.”

They did so, Daruk shifting just enough to let Paya slip by him undetected until she was in the room as well. Impa noticed her sneak in but said nothing, instead focusing on the Champions. “A hundred years ago… Yes, a hundred years ago, the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed. After you fell, Princess Zelda’s final wish was to place you in a sacred slumber. And then… all alone… Alone she went to face Ganon.”

A grave silence passed through the Champions. Zelda was alone, fighting Ganon, and she needed their help. 

“Before Princess Zelda went nobly to meet her fate, she entrusted with some words she wished to say to you. I have been waiting one hundred years to deliver the princess’s message. HOWEVER!” she suddenly raised her voice, surprising the others. “These words, which the princess risked to her life to leave you… well, if you hear them, you must be prepared to risk your life as well. But I am afraid that burden might be too much to bear while you are still without your memories.”

“Too much to bear? What are you talking about-” Revali fumed, his impatience getting the better of him. Urbosa silenced him with a glare. “My apologies for my companion’s behavior, Lady Impa.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright. I’m glad to see that some part of him hasn’t changed over the last one hundred years.” Impa assured her. “Regardless, I leave the choice to you. When you feel ready to receive the princess’s message, return to me.”

Link’s gaze on her did not lessen, and none of the Champions moved from their spots, save perhaps, Revali, who was tired of all this exposition. Impa gazed back at them, wanting to make sure the Champions were all for the quest. “The words the princess risked her life to pass on to you… I cannot pass them on to someone who lacks conviction. Are you all prepared to risk your lives for the greater good?”

Link nodded, silent as always.

“If it is for the good of all of Hyrule, I will lay down my life.” Mipha stated.

“Yeah, sure, let’s go defeat Ganon for the greater good.” Revali relented, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m ready to go kick some Ganon butt!” Daruk cheered from the doorway.

“Hyrule needs us. Therefore, I will give my life if necessary.” Urbosa declared.

“Y-Yes!” Paya squeaked, much to her surprise and everyone else’s. Impa laughed, slapping her knee and letting her laughter shake her small frame, filling the room. “Oh my. It seems Link’s courage has rubbed off on you, my granddaughter. You wish to join the Champions on their quest to save Hyrule?”

At the moment, Paya wanted nothing more to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. Which was something she wanted to do a lot, but it had never been this intense. What was she thinking? She wasn’t a warrior like Link or any of the other Champions! While she did know how to fight and was pretty good at it according to Impa and Dorian, her main skills were cooking, navigation and the Sheikah Arts-

Wait a second. Cooking, navigation, and the Sheikah Arts. The very skills that Impa had trained her in since the day she could walk. Every day spent studying maps, cooking, playing with ciphers, prop weapons, and disguise kits, had all been leading up to this moment.

Paya’s embarrassment was shoved aside by realization, and she squinted at her grandmother. “You’ve been training me for this my entire life, haven’t you?”

Impa’s smile said it all. She howled with laughter as Paya simultaneously fumed and thanked her grandmother silently for the training, and the Champions had no idea how to react. It was Link who got them back on track with a quick clearing of his throat, which reminded Impa of why they were all here in the first place.

“Alright. Now that I’ve successfully both impressed and upset my granddaughter, I’ll recount to you all that has happened…”

Impa explained that the history of the royal family was also the history of Calamity Ganon, a monster that would rise again after a period of peace in Hyrule. Ten thousand years ago, Hyrule was an incredibly advanced civilization and even the most dangerous of monsters posed no threat to the denizens. To combat the threat of Calamity Ganon, four wonders of Sheikah Technology were created, known as the Divine Beasts, each guided by a Champion of the races of Hyrule. 

With the help of these Divine Beasts and an army of autonomous mechas known as Guardians, a princess with the blood of the Goddess and a knight with the soul of a hero would do battle with Ganon as the Divine Beasts rained fire on the Calamity, weakening it as the Princess sealed the beast away following a final strike from the hero who wields the sword that seals the darkness.

One hundred years ago, with the return of the Calamity imminent, Hyrule sought to follow in the footsteps of their ancestors ten thousand years prior. But in the end, they greatly underestimated the Calamity’s power. In order to avoid making the same grave mistake again, the princess left the Champions with these words:

“‘Free the four Divine Beasts.’ That is what she said.” Impa finished. Questions immediately followed, with Mipha asking the question on everyone’s mind. “Divine Beasts?”

“The Divine Beasts are the ancient Sheikah weapons wielded by you all, prior to your defeat at the hands of Ganon,” Impa replied, scanning the room with her eyes. “The Divine Beast Vah Rudania, piloted by you, Daruk. Vah Medoh, piloted by you, Revali. Vah Ruta, controlled by you, Mipha, and Vah Nabooris, piloted by you, Urbosa.

“It would be extremely unwise to face Ganon without the aid of the Divine Beasts. You must infiltrate them, as they were stolen away by Ganon one hundred years ago, and bring them back on our side. More information can be found by locating the four races scattered across Hyrule. The Sheikah Slate will guide the way.”

The slate buzzed, and four golden dots appeared on its map. 

“It appears that your Slate is not complete. It is your guide, and your memory. It would not be wise to split the group with no way to communicate. I know of someone in Hateno Village who could help you repair the Slate, and perhaps provide you with more.”

“Hateno Village?” Daruk asked. 

“It is a small village, one of the few places that avoided suffering significant damage during the Great Calamity.” She said, leaning forward suddenly. “You are Princess Zelda’s only hope, and Hyrule’s as well! You cannot turn back now. Follow your heart and seize your destiny!”

“You got it, Lady Impa!” Daruk cheered, thrusting his fist into the air. “C’mon everyone, let’s go!”

“Daruk, do you even know where we’re going?” Revali asked in his usual snark. “Actually, before we go, is there a place we can go to buy clothes and/or weapons? We aren’t exactly what you’d called prepared.”

“There’s a clothes shop just down the street,” Paya said, point out the open doorway. And there’s also a bow shop that sells weapons as well.”

“Thank you kindly, Paya,” Urbosa replied with gratitude, bowing ever so slightly. “We’ll gather some supplies, and when you’re ready, come meet us by the main gate of the village. We could use a navigator like you.”

Paya blushed again and said nothing, only nodding as the Champions departed from Impa’s home. She spun around and faced her grandmother, horribly embarrassed and terrified.

“Grandmother, what am I going to do! I can’t just leave you here all by your lonesome! Who’s going to cook meals and clean the house and make sure that the heirloom stays safe?! Oh, why did I volunteer to go on this quest! I can’t do this, I’m not ready!”

“Paya, you have always been ready. You have been trained by the best Sheikah of the last century in all of our secret arts. The champions need your help. They know not of the Yiga Clan, and I trust that with your help, they will be able to avoid them. Besides, judging by the looks on their faces, they’re starving. I doubt they’ve eaten anything since they woke up.”

“But grandmother, I’m not a warrior!”

“Of course not. You are a Sheikah, my dear. And they need a Sheikah, just as much as you need this adventure. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that look in your eyes, Paya. You want an adventure and what better adventure is there than saving Hyrule?”

“But-”

“I will be fine. Dorian and Cado will see to that.”

Paya puffed out her cheeks, frustrated by not knowing what else to say.

“If you’re worried about overstepping relationship boundaries, I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Impa beckoned, Paya approaching her carefully and bending down. “Mipha wasn’t only in love with Link. Nor was Zelda.”

“What?!” Paya exclaimed, clapping her hands over her mouth in shock. “What does that have to do with anything?!” 

“I imagine you will find out on the journey. Now run along, my dear. Let’s not keep the Champions waiting.”

Paya blushed heavily as she hurried up the stairs to her room, quickly gathering a bag and packing her emergency supplies. Maps, kunai, her kodachi, dyes for Sheikah, makeup extra clothes, materials for starting a fire, and a phrenic bow with plenty of arrows. She grabbed her diary and a writing utensil, hurrying back downstairs. She looked back over to Impa and rushed over to her, hugging the old woman tightly. 

“Goodbye, grandmother,” she sobbed, tears rolling down her face as Impa hugged her back, patting her back gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Paya. Safe travels on your journey, and may the Goddess be with you.”

Paya let go of her grandmother and stood up straight, tears still running down her eyes as she turned to see her Impa one last time, waving goodbye. Impa waved back, and Paya went down the stairs, closing the doors behind her.

Impa wiped a tear from her eye, sniffling a bit.

“Ah, young love. If Link and Mipha are anything like they were a century ago, they’re going to take my granddaughter on a trip she’ll never forget.”

She chuckled, musing to herself.

“Oh, I just hope Zelda doesn’t get too jealous…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the exposition wall. Really boring for all parties involved. See you all next time!


	4. The Journey to Hateno Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we journey to Hateno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter, now with 100% more original dialogue.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Please don't sue me.

Urbosa ordered a pow-wow to plan the Champions’ next moves after they had gathered their supplies. Once everyone had gathered together, Link pointed out the shrine at the top of the hill, and the rest of the Champions nodded, allowing him to head inside and complete the trial within. 

Paya reminisced on the legends she had heard about the presence of a Great Fairy Fountain hidden in the woods that bordered Kakariko Village, but she had never ventured outside the safety of the village boundaries. Maybe the legends had some merit of truth to them.

“...what do you think, Paya?” Urbosa asked, pulling the Sheikah away from her thoughts of legends and fairies. The others were looking at her, awaiting her opinion on something, but her musing had distracted her from hearing the question. 

“I’m sorry, what was the question?” She asked, trying to fight the blush from her face. Daruk offered a comforting smile, as did Mipha and Urbosa, while Revali scoffed and flippantly recounted the question. “We were wondering what the best route to Hateno Village would be from here. Would you happen to know of any paths beside the road?”

Paya paused, looking at the map before the Champions and herself. The most direct route involved climbing over some mountains and crossing a few waterfalls, carefully avoiding steep slopes, and the occasional Hinox or Stone Talus. She looked up at the party and noted that not everyone was suited for a journey like that. Last time she checked, Zora weren’t exactly equipped for mountain terrain and climbing.

“We could take a straight path to Hateno by crossing over several mountains and a few rivers, but the horses wouldn’t be able to come with us. The incline is too steep and without supplies, we’d starve.” Paya assessed, looking up at the Champions. “The road is usually safe during the day. The merchants who travel here have told tales of more monster sightings as of late, even during the day. And not only that, but they’ve also noticed travelers who don’t seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere. They just stand there and smile.”

Urbosa’s brow furrowed in worry. She remembered the traveler that had been strangely observant of their small group earlier that morning, and how much it had put her on edge. Unfortunately, he was standing on the bridge on the way out of the village, which left the party without many options of avoiding him. 

“I see. How long do you estimate it will take us to get to the village?” she asked, trying to find some way to drive off the feeling of dread plaguing her. Paya paused again, running the calculations in her head. “One rider on one horse would take a full day of non-stop riding. Considering there’s six of us and two horses, throwing in a few places to stop to eat and any combat, around three days.”

“Three days? I could fly that distance in one,” Revali scoffed. 

Mipha looked at him and cocked her head curiously. “But what would you do if you did get there before us?”

“That’s- honestly a good question, but besides the point. I could scout out the area while I wait for the rest of you to show up. Who knows? Maybe someone in that village knows something about the Divine Beasts.”

“Revali, splitting the party as of right now is unwise. You may see yourself as hot stuff, but I can assure you that going off by yourself to puff your ego will do nothing but hinder our journey. Do I make myself clear?” Urbosa lectured using her best Mom VoiceTM.

He ruffled his feathers in frustration, turning his head away and muttering something about being unappreciated. Urbosa wisely decided to drop the issue, but she made a mental note to work on Revali’s ego. The last thing they all needed was an ego-driven Rito going off by himself and possibly getting himself killed. Not to say there were times when that wasn’t what was needed, but not now. 

Suddenly, the sound of someone giggling reached the group, sounding like it was coming from the top of the hill. It was followed by a sing-song goodbye and a massive splash. A few minutes later, Link came down from the hill with a blush.

“What happened?” Urbosa asked, raising an eyebrow at the young man’s blush. She chuckled to herself, a smug look coming to her face as she decided to tease him. “Did you perhaps happen upon a nude maiden in bathing in the forest? I wonder if you spent some time with her. How scandalous.”

Link’s mouth flapped open and closed like a fish out of water, trying to explain the situation but to no avail. Mipha and Paya both gasped, not enjoying the image of Link off canoodling with whoever happened to be skinny dipping out in the woods. Didn’t he know it was dangerous to go alone?

Revali and Daruk both burst out laughing, doubling over in spite of themselves. Daruk eventually stopped, wanting to spare Link from a terrible fate, but Revali laughed until he was blue in the face, which was hard to see under his navy feathers. “Oh, man. I needed that.”

The others looked at him funny. He looked back at them in turn, and an awkward silence befell the party. Paya looked at Revali, who looked at Mipha, who looked at Link, who looked at Daruk, who looked at Urbosa, who looked at Paya. Finally, Urbosa broke the silence and asked Link what he had been doing up the hill, and he scratched his head and informed them of the existence of the Great Fairies. 

When asked for proof, Link presented the new pants he had purchased at Kakariko’s clothing shop, and the party noted how it looked sturdier. It seemed that some sort of magic had increased the durability of the cloth. He also brought along his piece of solid evidence, cupped in his hands. He gathered everyone close and opened his hands just a hair, allowing the others to see what was inside. 

“Goddesses above.” Urbosa breathed.

“No way.” Daruk exclaimed.

“How?!” Revali fumed.  
  
“Is that real?!” Mipha gasped.  
  
“The legends were true…” Paya thought aloud, gazing at the winged pink orb of light fluttering in Link’s palms. A fairy. Link had captured a fairy, and she knew that it would heal him if released. Honestly, it was always strange to her that a fairy would be willing to heal the one who had captured it, but maybe there some kind of fairy code that she didn’t know about.

The fairy fluttered against his hands, looking for a way out before Link put it away into the Slate, which Paya found equally as interesting. How had her ancestors managed to figure out the mechanisms behind storing matter as data? It was fascinating. She’d ask her great aunt later if she knew anything.

With that bit of excitement out of the way, the champions moved to their horses to get a head start on the journey to Hateno. They left as one, riding out of Kakariko as quickly as they could. Link and Urbosa watched the bridge as they approached it, scanning for the smiling traveler.

He wasn’t there. This was both concerning and relieving for the two of them, who locked eyes and nodded, not wanting to worry the others. It’d be best to make sure that morale stayed high, and that was easier when the group didn’t have to worry about travelers with unsettling smiles.

* * *

Paya sat stock-still on Clyde, trying not to blush too hard. It was nearly impossible, considering that she was sitting right in front of Urbosa, and for whatever reason, now that they weren’t talking about official business, she was absolutely terrified. She chalked it up to her lack of social interaction with anyone outside Kakariko Village, and her fear of strangers.

“Are you alright, Paya?” Urbosa asked, her maternal instincts kicking in as she realized that Paya was shaking like a scared rabbit. The young Sheikah eeped and stiffened, blush going full-force now. She almost bolted, and had it not been for Urbosa’s strong hand, she would’ve succeeded. 

“I’m f-fine!” Paya squeaked, her blush and hands over her face practically screaming the contrary. Urbosa’s eyebrow arched, not believing her for a second, and rightly so. She shook her head, sighed. “Are you sure? You seem more scared than a deer that has discovered a wolf nearby.”

“S-Sorry. I-It’s just, this is the farthest I’ve ever been from home and with people I don’t know, so I, um… I’m very nervous.”

“Oh dear Paya, there is no need to apologize,” Urbosa assured her, chuckling ever so slightly. “It’s understandable that you are anxious about leaving home, especially with a group of strangers such as us. You hardly know us, and we hardly know each other as it is, much less ourselves, but I can assure you, you’re in good hands.”

“Yeah! We’ll keep you safe, Paya!” Daruk beamed in his normal gung-ho attitude, while Revali rolled his eyes. Mipha smiled warmly at her from atop Epona, making Paya blush a bit further. Mipha’s smile was followed by words of reassurance. “It is appropriate to feel nervous and uneasy when faced with an unfamiliar situation. I myself felt very nervous when I awoke in the Shrine of Resurrection, with only Link by my side. In fact, with the lack of my memories, I am still very nervous. But, with all of you here to support me, I am no longer as afraid.”

She looked up to Link, who blushed a bit and focused on guiding Epona to their destination, even as his cheeks turned scarlet and Mipha giggled. 

Paya let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding, still feeling nervous, but a bit relieved now. She wasn’t alone in this struggle. She had five other people to support her, although she wasn’t sure how reliable Revali would be in the long run.

“Everyone, I…” she began, her emotions starting to get the better of her, tears following to her eyes. “Thank you so much…”

The others smiled at her, making her feel warm and welcomed. Even Revali, who normally hid his caring side under a crass attitude, softened up a bit and allowed himself to be there for Paya. It was a very wholesome and bright scene, filled with smiles.

But alas, not all things last. As the party approached the ruins of Fort Hateno, according to the map on the Sheikah Slate, Mipha stopped smiling suddenly, tilting her head in confusion. “Wait, where is that [ piano music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pq3nncuA1Ak) coming from?”

Her question was answered seconds later by the mechanical pounding of something big approaching their location. A targeting receptacle locked onto Link a few seconds later, accompanied by a rapidly increasing beeping that made the Champions pale.

“Guardian!” Urbosa yelled, spurring Clyde towards Epona as Link made a motion to dismount, Paya going wide-eyed. “Everyone scatter! Paya, you’re going to have to take charge of Epona. Jump onto her when I tell you!”

“WHAT?!”

“JUMP!” Urbosa ordered, and Paya leapt, wanting nothing more than to scream at how ridiculous this was. She passed Link as he caught Urbosa’s arm and settled in behind her, pulling an old pot lid off his back as Urbosa pulled Clyde away, the beeping of the Guardian’s targeting stopping and replaced by a laser blast that barely missed them, throwing up a massive explosion of dirt.

Epona reared up, nearly throwing Paya and Mipha off her. Both girls clung to the horse for dear life, screaming their lungs out as she slammed her hooves on the ground, almost bucking them off again. Paya scrambled for the reins, Epona’s bucking flinging the leather straps all around. 

Paya lunged forward, nearly flinging herself off Epona. She seized the reins in her hands and managed to gain control of the frightened horse, who snorted and whinnied in fear. Paya and Mipha turned to the attack, faces paling as they beheld the Guardian in all its terrible glory. 

It was nimbly navigating the terrain using its six legs, still targeting Link, who held up a pot lid as a simple shield against the Guardian, who had finished targeting. In the blink of an eye, it charged a laser and fired, and to Paya’s amazement, Link calmed waited until the last moment until the laser was almost on top of him, and then he _parried_ it.

The laser sailed back to the Guardian, temporarily disorientating it. Its head spun as it booted its systems, seeking a new target. It saw Revali flying above it and locked on, beeping rapidly as the Rito danced through the skies, nimbly dodging the laser it fired. 

“You’re going to have to do better than that, you bucket of bolts!” Revali snarked, avoiding another laser as Daruk charged from the Guardian’s legs, gripping one of them in his strong arms and pulling hard. The leg screeched under the stress and sparked as it split, the lights of the Guardian flickering as if it were in pain. 

It stopped targeting Revali and instead targetted Mipha, prompting Paya to spur Epona into action. Epona didn’t like that and bucked, throwing both girls off her back. They landed on the ground with a solid thud, groaning as the Guardian’s beeping accelerated, with no way to protect themselves. 

Daruk’s eyes went wide. He let go of the Guardian’s legs and rolled into a ball, quickly closing the distance between himself and them. The beeping grew louder and louder, eventually ending in the dreaded sound of the laser charging and firing just as Daruk grabbed Mipha and Paya, hopefully shielding them from the blast. The laser sped across the field and struck Daruk when it suddenly rebounded and struck the Guardian, causing it to panic and fire another laser, which bounced off a red energy shield that surrounded him.

As the third laser sailed towards the Guardian, it simulated regret and a sigh before the third laser overwhelmed its circuits, causing it to explode into a burst of blue lights, as well as a few gears, springs, and what appeared to be a small core of some kind. 

“Daruk, Mipha, Paya! Are you alright?!” Urbosa worriedly asked, guiding Clyde over, both she and Link dismounting checking the three of them for injuries. Amazingly, it seemed that they were not harmed. Daruk let go of Mipha and Paya, and the red energy shield that had formed around him dissipated. 

“Daruk, what was that?” Urbosa inquired, marveling at the lack of injuries he seemed to sustain. “Have you always been able to do that?”

Daruk didn’t respond, looking like he was lost in his own mind. Urbosa furrowed her brow and waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get a reaction. “Daruk?”

The others looked at the mesmerized Goron before them, glancing at each other nervously before Daruk blinked a few times, gasping slightly.

“Daruk? Are you okay?” Mipha asked, healing magic at the ready just in case.

He shook his head, looking extremely excited. “Guys, guys, you won’t believe this, but I remembered something!”

“You did? What is it?” Revali snarked, puffing his feathers out. “You remember what you had for lunch this day a century ago?”

“No, actually. I’m sure it was tasty though! Man, I could really go for a rock roast right now…” Daruk lamented, drooling a bit before remembering the task at hand. “Oh, right. Uh, I remembered being recruited as a Champion by Princess Zelda. I was talking about how I was Daruk the Fearless and how I’d gladly lay down my life to help protect Hyrule. Then we saw a huge group of Bokoblins hunting something, and I went in with my weapon the Boulder Breaker and spun and kicked butt! It was awesome!”

The others oohed and aahed as Daruk smiled proudly, brandishing his big smile. Revali paused, scanning Daruk’s story for anything he could use. A smug smile spread across his face and he smiled widely. “Say, Daruk, what were the Bokoblins hunting?”

Daruk’s smile faltered for a few seconds, replaced by a look of anxiety. He took a deep breath and soothed himself, getting himself ready to reveal his deepest dark secret. 

“They, um, were hunting a dog. And I’m, um,... afraid of dogs.”

Revali looked like he wanted to laugh but at the same time did not, knowing full well he tried to ride a horse by standing on it like a branch. Others offered sympathetic looks, and Paya looked to the sky, noting that it was approaching dusk. 

“We should make camp for the night.”

“A wise decision. That Guardian has left us shaken up, for better or worse. I shall let you lead the way, Paya.” Urbosa said as Link calmed Epona, mounting her and helping Mipha up. Paya found a suitable place in the woods, and the Champions set up camp, laughing and singing at the fire with each other at the dinner fire as they discussed Daruk’s newfound ability.

“I think I’ve been able to do that my whole life,” the Goron said, munching on a superheated rock. “I remember glimpses of myself on Death Mountain about to be hit by a falling boulder and curling up, creating this shield around me. If I recall correctly, one of my buddies called it Daruk’s Protection.”

“A fitting name. I wonder if we all have abilities like yours. Perhaps mine is some sort of energy sword,” Urbosa speculated, lifting the Knight’s sword they had found randomly in a chest. “One to wield our enemies and those who would stand in our way. Or perhaps it is something completely different. To be honest, I find myself feeling envious of you, Daruk. In a matter of two days, you have managed to unlock a hidden ability and remember something from your past.”

Daruk scratched the back of his head, chuckling slightly. “Yeah, I can see why you’d be like that. Honestly, I hope you all also get some of your memories back. Heck, is Mipha’s healing something that all Zora can do? It might be her special ability or something.”

Mipha considered Daruk’s words. “I never thought of that. I’m not sure if it is something that all Zora are capable of, but I’m sure we’ll find out. However, if unlocking your Protection triggered a flashback for you, if healing is my ability, then why didn’t I gain any memory back when I healed Link’s broken leg two days ago?”

Daruk shrugged, along with the other Champions. “I’m not sure, Mipha. I’m sure your memory will come back in time. You just gotta keep trying!”

“Thank you, Daruk,” Mipha grinned at him, stretching her arms and yawning. “I think it’s time we headed off to sleep. Who’s taking first watch?”

“I will. Paya, will you take the midnight watch?” Urbosa asked, startling her Sheikah companion. She nodded without saying a word, and the Champions laid out the bedrolls they had purchased, with Urbosa taking a position overlooking their fire, giving her a full view of the camp and the nearby road. If someone was coming, she’d know.

* * *

The moon rose to illuminate the slumbering Champions, and by the handy clock of the Slate, Urbosa deduced that it was midnight. She arose from her post and surveyed the camp, noting that Mipha had once again somehow ended up next to Link. They were absolutely adorable together, and as much as Urbosa wanted to watch them be adorable, she had to wake up Paya and get some sleep.

She nudged the slumbering Sheikah, awakening her with a soft smile. “Your watch, Paya. I recommend this spot. It gives you a complete view of the road and our camp.”

Paya nodded, rubbing her eyes. She blinked groggily a few times, standing and gathering her kodachi just in case she needed it. She also gathered the ancient parts the guardian had dropped, fiddling with them and seeing how they fit together. Maybe she should ask her great aunt how they worked. 

She looked up from her tinkering to see Mipha shift slightly in her sleep, rolling over and hugging Link close to her body. Paya found it cute to see the two of them together like that, but there was some small part of her that wailed in anguish upon seeing the two together. Paya did not know the reason as to why she felt that way, but she returned to her tinkering, seeing if she could put something together with the parts she had.

About an hour into her watch, Paya had successfully managed to make a central turning mechanism. And not much else. Which was understandable, considering the small amount of parts she was working with. Maybe she could convince the others to defeat other Guardians so she could make use of all the other parts. That seemed impossible, considering that the Guardians could very easily kill them all if they were careless, even with Daruk’s Protection. 

Paya spun the tiny mechanism in her hand, figuring that if she could examine the insides of a Guardian, she’d be able to figure out how it worked. Impa had never really been into the technology side of the Sheikah, she left that in the hands of her sister and their good friend Robbie, who she heard stories about from time to time. Perhaps it best to speak to them about ancient Sheikah technology.

Suddenly, Paya heard the barely audible sound of a footstep directly behind her. Several things happened next. She whipped around, grabbing the arm of her would-be assailant and breaking it at the elbow, causing him to drop the Vicious Sickle to the ground. She kicked it away, then palm-striked him in the stomach, making him double over before she swept his legs out from under him and pinned him to the ground, her kodachi pressed against his throat.

All of this happened in less than ten seconds, and without waking any of the others.

Paya stared down at the man below her, and the white mask marked with the eye of the Yiga stared back at her, unblinking. “Yiga. You listen to me and tell your superiors that if I or any of the others _ever_ see you again, there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?”

The Yiga Footsoldier nodded, afraid to make any sound. Paya stood and gave the Yiga a chance to run, which he took gladly, running as fast as he could, vanishing into the night. Paya stared into the woods for a few seconds afterward, sheathing her kodachi and returning to her post, occasionally looking out into the darkness of the night. 

The party was not bothered for the rest of the night. When Paya figured her watch was up, she gently shook Daruk. The Goron woke with a grumble and thanked her before taking the watch, leaving Paya to her bedroll. She spent the entire night trying to calm her racing heart, absolutely terrified of what had transpired. 

When dawn finally came, Paya helped herself to Link’s simple breakfast of an omelet, helped pack the bedrolls back onto the horses, and boarded Clyde, the adrenaline rush she had felt when confronting the Yiga footsoldier long since passed.

She spent the rest of the trip to Hateno blushing around Link, especially after he saved her life once from a falling boulder, and again from a Blue Moblin that got a bit too cocky. She often took the midnight watch and gazed upon Link and Mipha as they slept, feeling an unfamiliar sensation within her.

She decided to ignore it for the time being and went about her daily business, cooking, mapping, occasionally sniping a monster to assist with monster base raids and otherwise just being there, laughing, crying, singing, and bonding with the Champions, coming to terms with the fact that they were not just legends, but also real people, who considered her as a friend.

Paya had never felt a higher honor, and she hoped to always have it.

And perhaps a bit more with Link, even if she wasn’t aware of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. What awaits our heroes in Hateno, I wonder?
> 
> See you all next time!


	5. Arrival at Hateno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I update this fic after completing Age of Calamity like a month ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! THIS FIC IS NOT DEAD! Finals and Age of Calamity had just been kicking my ass instead! Plus, I had to take a while to figure out what to do about the inconsistent characterization of Paya, and I think I fixed it. It's probably not perfect, but we'll see.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Please don't sue me.

It took a day after Paya’s encounter with the Yiga Clan for the party to reach Hateno, and during that time, Paya was silent. Her mind replayed the attack over and over again. Paya could hardly believe how she had reacted in such a deliberate and concise manner, like a well-oiled machine.

It had been  _ years  _ since her heart had pounded like it had the previous night. As a Sheikah, her grandmother had thought it wise to train Paya in the ways of their people since she was strong enough to pick up a blade. Paya was an excellent student, learning many techniques from Impa, but her training had slowed once she turned fourteen, and finally stopped on her fifteenth birthday due to Impa requiring her care.

Paya hadn’t trained for the past five years, and her technique had dulled and developed rust. It was a miracle that her muscle memory had been enough to disarm the Yiga footsoldier. Had she hesitated even for a second—

Her hand tightened in her lap as her gaze bore a hole in Clyde’s saddle. Paya didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened had she not reacted. All that mattered was that she had responded, and now she was barely holding herself together.

Urbosa looked over her shoulder to see Paya in silent distress. Her maternal instincts knew that something was wrong, but she wasn’t sure how to approach the issue. Paya was a mystery to her. She reminded Urbosa of an injured pup, one that required a cautious and caring hand.

“Is something troubling you, Paya?”

Paya eeped and hid her face in her hands, nearly toppling off Clyde. “N-No!”

“Are you sure?” Urbosa pressed, guiding Clyde up the road as she followed Epona. “Ever since yesterday, you’ve seemed more anxious than ever. Did something happen two nights ago?”

She saw Paya hesitate, then open her mouth to reply. She eagerly awaited Paya’s answer—

“Hey, it’s Hateno Village! We made it!” Daruk cheered, his optimism ever bright and contagious. Unfortunately, it only served to irritate Revali. 

“Must you bellow your every word at the top of your lungs, Daruk?” Revali grumbled, landing next to the group as they approached the village entrance. “Were we in a dangerous area, every monster within a mile would know exactly where we were.”

Daruk rolled his eyes at Revali’s words, wisely deciding not to respond. He instead walked through the village entrance, greeting the bewildered townspeople with his trademark smile. No one said a word to them at first, but the champions could already see children running to their parents to tell them about the strangers who had arrived.

“Greetings, travelers!” a woman called from the side of the road with a broom in her hand. “If you need to restock on some supplies, you can visit the East Wind!”

The woman gestured to the general store behind her. Urbosa nodded and dismounted, prompting Paya to take Clyde’s reins.  _ “Vasaaq,  _ ma’am. My companions and I have journeyed here from Central Hyrule in search of someone who is an expert in Sheikah technology.”

“Sheikah? I’ve only heard stories of them. Assassins serving the royal family a hundred years ago, they all disappeared when the Calamity struck.”

Urbosa nodded as Mipha and Paya went into the store to restock on supplies. “I see. Have you heard any rumors of a Sheikah around these parts?”

“Sheikah here? Unfortunately, no. The closest thing we have to a disappearing order of assassins is a witch.”

The party stopped in the middle of what they were doing, turned, and looked at the woman. Urbosa raised an eyebrow. “A witch?”

“Yes, a witch,” the woman continued, pointing up the road to the hill behind the village. On top of it was a building with a tower with an attached room. “The children say they saw a girl come out of the ancient lab up there, but no one’s come out of that lab for the past thirty years.”

“Ancient lab?” Paya asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“That’s right. That lab has been there ever since the Calamity. For as long as I can remember, the townspeople have been warned to stay away from it. There used to be a woman who’d come down from the hill to collect a blue flame, but no one has seen her for the last thirty years. Now one of the children says they saw a girl with the blue flame in the middle of the night, but I think that’s just their imagination.”

“I see,” Urbosa responded. “Thank you for your help, ma’am.” 

“Anytime.”

The party regrouped at the public cooking pots, where Link threw together a meal of Creamy Heart Soup for lunch. He passed out the servings, and the party took it with gratitude, as they hadn’t eaten since earlier that morning.

“So a witch is living at the edge of this village?” Revali scoffed, rolling his eyes before sipping a spoonful of the delicious soup. Not that he’d ever admit it, of course. “We don’t have time to entertain the local ghost stories. Or have you all forgotten that we’re supposed to be saving Hyrule?”

“I think it would be wise to investigate the rumors,” Mipha replied. “After all, they may hold some truth.”

“Yeah! Maybe this ‘witch’ could actually be the expert in Sheikah technology we’re looking for!” Daruk reasoned.

“Hmph. If you all want to waste your time chasing tall tales, that’s fine by me.”

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, Master Revali, what would you be doing instead?” Paya asked innocently. Revali scoffed and looked away, crossing his arms and raising his beak.

“Well, if you must know, my flying skills have become a bit rusty after a hundred years, so I must practice. Even I must practice to ensure my skills are sharp.”

“If your manners were half as good as your skill, perhaps people would like you more,” Mipha stated bluntly.

The party went silent as they stared at Mipha in shock. Kind, compassionate, considerate Mipha, who had naught a mean bone in her bone, had just burned Revali harder than Death Mountain. Just what had the Sleep of Restoration done to her?

Thankfully, Revali was too shocked to talk back to her. Mipha continued as if nothing had happened and looked up at the noon sky. “If we are to meet with this witch, I suggest we do it soon. The day is still young.”

“A-agreed,” Urbosa replied after a few seconds, still surprised. She turned to the rest of the party, noting that all had completed lunch. “Shall we get going, everyone?”

The party nodded before they gathered together and made their way through the village. As they rode their horses through the main road, Paya noticed a few ancient lamps here and there that were unlit. They reminded her of the lamps Impa had described in her accounts of ancient Sheikah ruins. Perhaps there was a connection?

Link noticed the Sheikah Slate on his hip beeping like crazy. He knew that meant there was an ancient Sheikah shrine somewhere nearby, but it could wait. He looked over his shoulder at Mipha as they both rode Epona, and she smiled at him, blushing and looking away. Link still couldn’t believe that she had snarked at Revali so harshly, but he felt oddly… proud.

The ride up the hill to the building overlooking Hateno was a short one. Urbosa and Link reined Clyde and Epona nearby, and together, the party headed to the door. Unfortunately, Daruk was too wide to fit through the doorway, so he stayed outside as Link and the others stepped inside.

The building appeared to be a research facility of some kind. To the left of the door was a black obelisk that Link and the others recognized as ancient Sheikah technology thanks to their brief speedrun of the Great Plateau. The back wall of the room was lined with bookshelves, with a young Sheikah man in the corner. In front of them was a large table covered with papers, with a Sheikah girl who couldn’t have been more than six years old obsessing over them as she stood on a stool.

The girl turned her head to see who had come in, and her face remained impassive as she scanned the party. She turned to point at the man in the corner, opening her mouth to say something when her eyes landed on Paya and grew larger than Revali’s ego.

“IMPA?”

Paya blinked twice as the girl shrieked, her face turning red. She hopped off the stool and scrambled to the other side of the room, wailing in terror. The man barely got a chance to turn around to see what was happening before the girl ducked behind his legs.

“Symin, do something!”

“Director, wha—”

“Just make my sister leave!” the girl snapped, horribly embarrassed. “I don’t want her to see me like this!”

Now identified as Symin, the man stopped trying to reason with the girl behind him and directed his attention to the group in the room. He was taken aback for a few seconds before he gathered himself and cleared his throat. “Hello. I’m Symin, a research assistant here at the Hateno Ancient Tech Laboratory. The girl behind me is Director Purah.”

“Go away!” Purah yelled from behind him.

“Great,” Revali huffed, shaking his head. “We came all this way, and now a child is throwing a fit. Could this day get any worse?”

“Um, Revali, I wouldn’t jinx it,” Daruk cautioned, still by the door. “What’s going on in there? I can’t see anything!”

“We seem to have found our Sheikah, Daruk. She seems to be a young girl,” Urbosa told him.

“And she thinks that Paya is Impa,” Mipha added.

“Oh. Is she afraid of Impa or something?”

“I am unsure,” Urbosa replied. “But it appears that we have a misunderstanding on our hands. Symin, was it? My companions and I were told by Lady Impa of the Sheikah that we would find a specialist in ancient Sheikah technology here.”

“If it’s Sheikah tech you’re after, then you’ve come to the right place,” Symin said, pushing up his glasses. “But I’m only Director Purah’s assistant. She would be able to help you better than I.”

“I’m not coming out, Symin!” Purah hissed. “Impa can’t see me like this!”

“Um, I’m not Impa,” Paya explained quietly. “I’m her granddaughter.”

“IMPA HAD CHILDREN?!”

She darted out from behind Symin and rushed over to Link, jumped up and grabbed him by the collar, scaling up his body like a mountain.

“WHO LET IMPA BREED?” she screamed in his face, filling Link with a wave of odd nostalgia. Unable to get a rise from him, Purah dropped to the ground and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Goddesses above. I always thought she was too busy with tradition and the princess to settle down and have children, let alone a granddaughter. And you look just like her!”

“I do?” Paya asked cautiously, suddenly very afraid of the girl in front of her.

“A splitting image! The only differences I see are the clothes and the color of your painted eye. I was supposed to get that one, but I didn’t want all the responsibility of running the clan, so I pawned it off to Impa. How is she? I imagine that a hundred years hasn’t been good for my little sister.”

Daruk spit out the water he had been drinking, coughing rapidly. Mipha immediately tended to him, rubbing his back as Revali’s beak fell open. 

“I’m sorry, your  _ younger sister?”  _ Revali exclaimed.

“Yep! I know it may not look like it, but Impa’s my baby sister!”

A hush fell over the room as the party expected an explanation from Purah, but she just shook her head. “I look like this due to an experiment gone wrong. Anyway, now that everything is awkward and weird, I hear you’re in need of an expert in Sheikah tech! What can I do for you?”

Link retrieved the Sheikah Slate from his hip and presented to Purah. Her eyes gleamed like a hungry predator and she snatched the device from his hand, giggling manically to herself.

“Finally! After so long, a working Sheikah Slate! I’ve tried to build my own over the years, but I’ve never really been quite able to do it perfectly.”

The party exchanged glances as Symin shrugged and offered an apologetic smile.

“While we appreciate your enthusiasm, Purah, my companions and I need that Slate in order to complete our quest to save Hyrule and Princess Zelda,” Urbosa explained. “Lady Impa has entrusted us with this mission, and she believes that this Slate is key to recovering some of our memories.”

“I fail to see how that piece of machinery is going to help us recover our memories, Urbosa. What is it gonna do, magically tell us where we’ve been in our lives?” Revali scoffed.

“It looks like the Camera rune is broken. Hmm. I would fix this for you, but the Guidance Stone I use to conduct my research is currently closed for business. The blue flame that powers the furnace outside went out about a month ago, and I told Symin to go and get a replacement from the blue pyre down in the village, but he’s about as reliable as a Goron trying to fly. No offense.”

“None taken,” Daruk replied as Symin sighed quietly.

“I would try to get the flame myself, but a child in the village saw me as I was making a late-night run for the flame, and I’ve been forced to seclude myself here ever since,” Purah finished, handing the Slate back to Link. “If you could do me a favor and get the blue flame going again, then I’ll fix the Slate.”

“Where is this flame?” Urbosa asked, looking over to Revali.

“Go outside and you’ll see it from the cliff,” Purah responded.

“Revali, how fast do you think you could fly the flame back here?” Urbosa asked, fluffing the Rito’s ego.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” he replied, heading outside and taking flight from the cliff face. Another awkward silence settled in, and Paya could feel Purah’s eyes burning into her.

Luckily for her, Urbosa noticed her discomfort. “Paya, would you join me outside for a moment?”

Paya let out a quiet sigh of relief and followed Urbosa outside. The Gerudo gave Daruk a look, and he respectfully moved away until he was out of earshot.

“Something is bothering you, little pup. Come, tell me. What is it that troubles you so?”

Paya looked away, not wanting to talk. “Lady Urbosa, I don’t want to trouble you with my problems…”

“Paya, you are not troubling me with your problems.”

“But I-I don’t want you to be burdened with my issues!”

Urbosa chuckled, and Paya pouted, which only made Urbosa smile more. “It is not a burden to care for another’s well-being. I imagine you learned this while caring for your grandmother?”

“Well, yes, but—”

“No buts, Paya. What is bothering you? You can tell me. I will keep this between us, unless you would like the others to know as well.”

Paya paused, knowing that Urbosa would not let her go without an answer to her question. But at the same time, she didn’t want to bother the great and legendary hero of the Gerudo with her troubles. Who was she to be on this journey in the first place?

_ “But grandmother! I’m not a warrior!” _

_ “Of course not. You are a Sheikah, my dear. And they need a Sheikah.” _

Impa’s words ran through her mind, and Paya paused to consider their wisdom once more. She was not a warrior. No one expected her to be one, especially when she appeared to be as fragile as a flower. And yet, she had disarmed a Yiga footsoldier with hardly any effort, after years of neglecting her training. 

It didn’t make any sense.

Paya didn’t understand what was going on with her emotions, but nonetheless, Urbosa was here to help her process those emotions. 

And so she wept, finally opening the lid on her anxieties and insecurities that she had stuffed away for the past three days. Urbosa welcomed her with a comforting embrace, and she all but leapt into it as she wept. 

“There, there. It’s alright,” Urbosa soothed as she ran her fingers through the girl’s snow-white hair. 

“I f-feel like I don’t belong in the party,” Paya sobbed. “Master Daruk’s strong and tough, Master Revali is unparalleled with the bow, Lady Mipha is kind and her spearwork and healing is godlike, you’re really graceful when it comes to swordplay, and Master Link…”

She paused, holding an image of Link’s smile in her mind. “Master Link is simply amazing. But then there’s me, and I don’t belong here! How is it that I can barely hold it together at the sight of a monster, and yet, three days ago, I disarmed a Yiga clansman and told him and his friends to stay away?”

Paya sniffled, wiping her eyes with a spare handkerchief.

“Why am I so inconsistent with my abilities? I trained for years with my grandmother, but then I had to stop to take care of her , and now suddenly I know how to break someone’s arm again? What if I freeze next time? What if my warning wasn’t enough to keep the Yiga away? What then, Lady Urbosa?” 

“Paya, no one in this party, perhaps save Ravali, thinks you’re a burden to the party. You have helped us more than you realize. None of us know what lies ahead, and yet you were able to help direct us, even with the Slate’s map. I hear that you are afraid of failing us in combat, and to that, I offer you the opportunity to spar the next chance we get. Your skills may be rusty, but all they need is a bit of polish. And as for the Yiga, well, a party of six is harder to bring down than a sole adventurer.

When it was all said and done, Paya’s eyes were burning red from crying, and she felt as if a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and turned to Urbosa, sniffling.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, little pup. Remember, you are not alone.”

“I’ll remember that.”

Both women stood to head back inside when a flaming arrow flew past them and landed in the mouth of the ancient furnace, a blue flame blazing to life inside it. The furnace lit up with the gentle pulsing light of the shrines, and Purah’s excited roar from inside let them both know that they were in for some mad science.

  
Both of them looked at each and nodded, hoping that whatever Purah was about to do wouldn’t hurt.   
  
Little did they know that Purah’s genius was just getting started...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. I hope this was worth the wait. See you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. Crack abounds.


End file.
